


Stillness

by cannibalspicnic



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Masturbation, Quarantine, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalspicnic/pseuds/cannibalspicnic
Summary: At the beginning of quarantine, 87 years ago, some people were hoping for a Gerri/Roman quarantine fic, and this is my attempt at that. If you're looking for lots of plot, you will NOT find it here. This is mostly just an escalation of their emotional and physical relationship while locked away together. Hoping to be updating more regularly now.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

“No.”

“What? Why? We know I don’t have the virus. Shiv made me get tested.” Roman drummed his fingers on the leather of the carseat. She had to say yes. He was ready to fucking tear his own balls off from just nervous energy. The city felt like a ghost town, and if he was going to be forced into one place for fuck knows how long, there was no way he’d be able to get through it without Gerri.

“Why are you stuck on this? If anything, I’d have thought social distancing was sort of our thing.” She was smirking. He could hear it and conjure the image in his mind. Fuck, he needed to see it for real. Fucking bask in it or some shit. Be devoured by it. And he was hard again. 

These days it was like his dick couldn’t make up its mind. One minute it was fine, the next it could cut glass, but when he tried to take care of it, it lost interest again. There was one glaring explanation for its distress, and that was that its puppet master had been too busy to tug on its strings.

“But you never have time for me now,” he whined, unbuckling his belt and reaching into his pants. Hell, he might as well get what he could while she was finally on the line. “Please, I need to see you.” He let out a whimper as he stroked himself.

“Jesus Christ, Roman. You can’t keep your hands off your filthy little prick for two seconds, can you?” 

Roman squeezed his eyes shut. He was already so fucking close after only a few seconds of her voice. “Please,” he begged again. “I need you.” Fuck, that wasn’t what he meant to say. ‘Too real!’ his brain cried. ‘Abort!’ He froze in panic, his dick leaking in his hand. There was silence on her end, and he held his breath.

After what felt like hours, Gerri spoke. “I suppose it’s not like anyone else is going to be able to get anything worthwhile from you right now, you useless little trash weasel.” He groaned and continued jerking himself. If only she knew how right she was. “Fine. Be here in a half an hour.”

“Yessssss,” he moaned. Almost there. If he could just—fuck. She’d hung up. His hand was moving in a blur, desperately trying to finish, but fuck! Fuck! Fuck! And there it went again. She had to have done that on purpose.

It only took 10 minutes to get to her condo. Roman didn’t really have a plan B when he got in the car, so he was halfway there by the time she picked up the phone. Gerri seemed unsurprised at his early arrival but let out a deep sigh when she opened the door. “Did it even occur to you that I might say no?”

Roman pushed past her and tossed his bag on the floor next to the couch. “Technically, you did.” He turned and grinned. “But we both know you can’t resist me for long.”

She gave him a withering look of disapproval that revitalized his fickle dick, if only for a few twitches. Her feet were bare with no stockings, but otherwise she was dressed like any other workday, right down to that string of old-lady pearls he found so goddamned sexy. Maybe she’d choke him with them someday. He found himself drifting toward her, the small taste of her disdain making him ravenous for more. Stopping just a few inches away, he floundered. She was here in front of him finally, but she was right. This part wasn’t really their thing.

“Listen, I’m in the middle of a video conference right now,” Gerri said sharply, poking him in the chest. “A video conference _you_ should probably be a part of. If you’re going to stay here, we’ll set you up with an office space in the guest room. Everything is collapsing in on itself. You want to prove you’re capable? Now’s the time.”

He nodded vigorously, genuinely wanting her to know that he was taking her seriously. That he wanted to make her proud of him. That despite the fact his erection had returned in full force and was straining against his pants, he was listening to her words. She glanced down and rolled her eyes. Heat rose to his face.

“I can do this! I promise. Just tell me what you need from me.” Roman hated sincerity. So often, it just felt like it was something to be faked when sarcasm wasn’t achieving his goals. But now he willed her to believe him. To believe _in_ him. Something must have worked because her expression softened in that way that only happened when they were together.

“Right now, I need you to entertain yourself.” She looked pointedly down at his crotch. “Whatever you need to do to stay out of my way.”

A rush of euphoria shot through him. He was here now with her, and she was going to tell him what to do. Everything was going to be ok. His head was fucking spinning with relief, and his body moved without his permission as he leaned forward and kissed her. It was quick and sloppy, landing sort of on the side of her upper lip.

When he pulled back, there was a split second of dread, but the surprise on her face was accompanied by a small smile. He wanted to do it again. A lot. Maybe forever. Fuck. “Thanks,” he muttered instead. “For—yeah. Thanks.” He sprang away and grabbed his bag again before she could respond. “Where should I…?”

“Oh, uh, second door on the left.” Gerri seemed uncharacteristically thrown for a moment, and Roman was briefly reminded that he wasn’t the only one trying to figure out what the fuck to do about this whole thing between them. “I’m going back to my office. It wouldn’t hurt you to get caught up with everything while I’m in this conference. Then we’ll figure out how to make you useful.” She was definitely better at prioritizing, though.

Disappearing into a room off the hallway, she closed the door behind her, leaving Roman clutching his bag in front of his hardon. He made his way awkwardly down the hall to the guestroom she’d assigned him. It was nice enough. Roomy. There was already a desk in the corner, so setting up an office should be easy enough. He dropped his bag on the floor and lightly rubbed himself through his pants. With Gerri shut away in the other room, though, his erection was already starting to flag.

He bounced on his toes, restless again. All he could do was picture her in the other room, wrangling the fuckshits and handling the crisis with that focused coolness she used to get him in line. Fuck if he was going to get any work done right now. They hadn’t seen each other, had barely even spoken in days. It was driving him fucking crazy to know she was only a few feet away. Turning, he went back into the living room.

The living room was better. She probably never even went into the guest room. It barely even felt like Gerri in there. But here there were signs of her all around. The afghan on the couch was bunched up in the corner. He wondered if she wrapped it around her while watching the news at night. A bottle of vodka sat on the coffee table, but there were no glasses in sight. Did she clean them up? Was she drinking straight from the bottle lately? He couldn’t blame her.

As he paced, he saw several framed pictures around the room—Gerri with her daughters, smiling with their arms around each other. She once told him that she wasn’t very close with them anymore, but they looked happy there, like a loving family you’d see on TV. He stopped at a photo of her with Baird. They were grinning at each other as though they were sharing an inside joke. It made him feel…something. Jealousy? Pretty fucking lame to be jealous of a dead guy. Whatever he was feeling, it was hot and uncomfortable, and he didn’t like it.

Checking his phone, he realized he’d been walking in the same circle around the couch for half an hour. Christ, how long was she going to be in this fucking conference? Roman moved toward her office door. He could just make out the sound of her voice if he got really close. Fuck, he’d rather take a ghost pepper up the ass than this torture. Before he could think better of it, he was typing on his phone.

ROMAN: how much longer?

He thumped his fist against his thigh. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. What if she got really annoyed and made him leave? Why couldn’t he just be fucking still for once? His phone vibrated, and he nearly dropped it. Heart hammering in his chest, he dared to look.

GERRI: Dear lord. Can you not be on your own for five minutes?

At least it wasn’t a demand to leave. He sent back a shrug emoji and waited.

GERRI: Fine! You can come in if you promise to stay quiet and out of the way.

Oh, hell YES! Roman grabbed the knob, reminding himself to be quiet, and gingerly opened the door. There she was, with her pearls, the blue light from the computer casting onto her face. God, he wanted…whatever she told him to want really. As he quietly crept in, she flashed him a stern look that stopped him in his tracks before looking back down at the screen.

Rocking on his feet, he stared, not knowing what to do next. Gerri stretched an arm out beyond her computer and snapped before pointing at the floor. Oh, fuck, were they doing this? Roman swallowed once and dropped to his knees. But just as he was reaching for his belt, she crooked her finger in a silent demand. _Come, doggy._ He suppressed a groan.

Crawling slowly, (hey, she should at least get a good show), he winced a little as his pants rubbed against his crotch. Fuck’s sake, he hadn’t even noticed his cock in full force again, it had been happening so often. He concentrated on making as little noise as possible as he approached her—a good dog. For her.

She was saying something about layoffs when he finally reached her. It didn’t matter what, he just wanted her to keep talking—wanted to wallow in the sound of her voice. He stopped just short of touching her legs, unsure if he was allowed. Sitting back on his heels, Roman started unbuckling his belt, but very quickly, without taking her eyes from the screen, Gerri, reached down and slapped his arm. _No!_

He looked up, confused and a little frustrated, but she was speaking again, unwilling to spare him a glance. Then, finally, she placed her hand on his shirt, grasping it and pulling him forward. As he leaned into her, he felt her fingers weave through his hair, stroking it soothingly. His cheek came to rest on her thigh, as he felt the tension leave his body. All the squirmy, restless, nervous energy he carried around all the time felt like it was disappearing with each caress of her hand.

Even his dick seemed to settle into something half-hard but easy to ignore. Getting more comfortable, he wrapped an arm around her calf and closed his eyes. There was nothing but stillness and Gerri now. If this is what quarantine was going to be like, he’d be happily locked down here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! And only five months later! This is more quarantine fluff with a few naughtier bits.

Roman was in fucking heaven. Well, that might be an exaggeration. The virus had turned the whole world upside down, and Waystar Royco was being shaken for loose change. Parks and cruises were completely shut down, stocks were plummeting, and the company was shitting money hard enough to give them a prolapse. Every minute was just getting into a new position to get fucked. But here, locked away alone with Gerri, Roman had never felt happier.

The first day, after Gerri finished her video conference with Roman at her feet, she kept her word about making him work. It took a couple of hours to catch him up. He hadn’t been fucking off that much, but with all the uncertainty and her being too busy to guide him, his thoughts had just been a mass of pulsating noise in his head. It was impossible to focus. As always, though, she sorted through them, quieted them, kept them in their place.

A few times he tried to move closer, missing the touch of her fingers in his hair. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was so gentle with him. Tabitha? No. She tried but was always hesitant, like he might snap at any moment. Because he did. More than once. Just like a dog—kick him enough and he gets vicious with anyone, but maybe with the right training…the right trainer…. And like any good trainer, Gerri set boundaries and stuck to them. His flirtations and attempts to get into her space were rebuffed while he was expected to be in work mode. 

When she announced that he was as prepared as he could be to jump back into the fray, Roman slumped back in his chair, running a hand down his face in exhaustion.

“Don’t touch your face.”

He let out a tired giggle and pumped some Purell into his hands from the dispenser she’d put on the desk. “I just sanitized.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

He shrugged. “I think I lost consciousness for a few hours on…Monday?”

“Jesus, Roman, that was two days ago. Why don’t you lie down?”

“I’m fine. It’s only 7.”

Gerri stood and placed her hand under his chin, tilting his face up with her fingertips. “Roman, go lie down.” And there it was, the command he needed. He let out a deep breath and nodded. They stayed looking at each other, and then she leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. It lingered for just a moment, spreading warmth through his whole body. And then it was over, and she was walking toward the door. As she closed it behind her, she turned. “Get some rest, Rome.”

He felt stunned. Roman had spent his whole life in lavish mansions, summer houses, even the occasional goddamned castle, but he had never felt at home like he did in that moment, in Gerri’s guest room. Fuck’s sake, he was turning into a goddamned 13 year old girl. Maybe sleep wasn’t such a bad idea. He stumbled over to the bed, hit the light and flopped down, still dressed except for his shoes and tie. 

When he woke up, everything was dark. He checked his phone. It was 3am and he was starving. Not bothering to find any switches, he made his way down the hall to the kitchen using his phone flash. Waving it around to orient himself, he saw a piece of paper on the otherwise bare counter. Gerri’s writing stood out.

ROMAN- THERE’S A SANDWICH IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU GET HUNGRY

She made him a sandwich. She knew he’d probably wake up and be hungry, so she made him a sandwich. Fuck. It wasn’t like no one had ever fixed food for him before. Even his mother liked to cook, but for her it was more of a novelty—something she did for herself, and he got to reap the benefits. This was different, though. He was pretty sure Gerri didn’t just make sandwiches because she was bored. She did it because she was Gerri, and Gerri always knew what he needed, and for whatever reason, she gave it to him.

His stomach rumbled. Ok, he just needed to eat the food, not turn it into a fucking metaphor. He opened the fridge and desperately tried not to have _feelings_ at the sight of a sandwich on a plate with plastic wrap around it. It wasn’t fancy: turkey, cheese, mayo, bread, lettuce, but between the hunger and his apparent newfound identity as a member of the fucking Babysitter’s Club, it was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten. When he was done, he put the plate in the sink and padded back to the guestroom, falling asleep again almost immediately.

“Roman…Roman!”

“Ugh,” he groaned, rolling his head into a wet spot on the pillow.

“Time to get up, Roman.”

Gerri. Gerri was in his room, and his face was in a drool puddle. No, that wasn’t right. He was in Gerri’s room—her guestroom, and his face was in a drool puddle. He groaned again and blinked his eyes open to find her standing over him, already dressed, with an impatient look on her face.

“I let you sleep as long as I could. There’s a morning video meeting in an hour, and you’re going to be in it, so get up, get showered and be ready.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

“Up, Roman. Don’t you dare go back to sleep.”

“Ok, I’m up, I’m up,” he rasped, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Good. There’s coffee in the kitchen when you’re ready. And this will not be a daily occurrence. Starting tonight, don’t forget to set your alarm. I will not be your own personal wake-up call.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Yeah. Get showered.” She turned and walked to the door while he swung his legs around to get his feet on the floor. “And Rome?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t put all that gel in your hair. It makes my hands greasy.”

“Uhhhhh,” he began, but she was gone. Amazing.

After his shower, Roman got dressed, hair still wet and now free of anything Gerri might find tangibly unpleasant. He didn’t shave either. His stubble was a few days out already, and fuck it. It was the apocalypse. No better time to get beardy with it. And also maybe because Gerri had seemed to enjoy tickling the hairs along his cheek yesterday while she was petting him, and he was hoping for more of that. The novelty of wanting to be touched for a change was fucking intoxicating.

He found Gerri in the kitchen, sipping coffee and scrolling through her phone. No pearls today, but her hair was down and tucked behind her ear. She looked up and smiled, and Christ, someone needed to fit him for a training bra and some white cotton panties because he might as well have little cartoon hearts floating out of his head. Fuck a rabid beaver, he needed to get a grip.

“You look like you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to be sufficiently douched before the big ol’ dick of American capitalism gets shoved into my colon.”

She grimaced, but it quickly faded into a half-smile. “So, you are feeling better. Good. Meeting starts in 15. You can help yourself to coffee, and there’s bread on the counter next to the toaster…if you think you can manage.”

“Making my own toast for breakfast? How delightfully common.”

“Hmm, wait until you feel the thrill of doing a dish.”

He glanced to the sink to see the plate from last night still sitting there where he’d left it. “I can feel my balls swell at the mere thought.”

Back to the grimace. He liked this game. “Jesus, Roman. I’m going to go get set up. Don’t be late.”

As Gerri walked past him, he instinctively reached out and lightly tugged on her sleeve. She turned back to face him with her eyebrows raised. Before he could overthink it, he touched his lips to hers. The kiss landed better than his last attempt, but he pulled away too quickly, barely giving her a chance to react. Ugh, he was bad at this. Amusement played across her face, and she gave his hand a small squeeze. “Don’t be late,” she repeated and walked away, leaving him to toast his own bread.

The video conference was surprisingly entertaining. It was grim and left Roman feeling a little sick to his stomach, but on the plus side, he got to see Karl turn a new shade of purple. The best part, though, was watching Gerri expertly herd the panicked flock toward her own shrewd ideas while simultaneously deflecting any responsibility for their current situation. He resisted the urge to text her. She’d be proud.

Making Gerri proud proved powerful motivation to keep him working through the morning. She sent him a checklist of tasks right after the meeting, and he dutifully went through them one by one. He spent the whole day up to his eyeballs in phone calls, emails, and video chats with politicians, shareholders, and employees. He hoped to see her when he went to grab lunch, but as far as he could tell she never left her room. By the time he was done with everything, he was ready to yank his scrotum off just to have something to throw. Luckily, it was at that point that he finally heard Gerri moving around. He sprinted out the door and bounded into the kitchen to find her pouring vermouth into a cocktail shaker. There were two martini glasses on the counter.

“Oh, do I get a treat for being a good boy today?”

She snorted, stirring the drink. “It depends. Are you done with the list?”

“I promise I finished all my chores, Mommy.” He gave her his filthiest grin, and she rolled her eyes so hard, her head turned with them.

“Well,” she said, pouring out two drinks and handing one to him, “I can’t say I’m not impressed. I half expected to be bombarded with texts or worse.”

He shrugged casually but could shit rainbows knowing that she’d noticed. “You told me to focus. I can do that…for the company.” That felt unconvincing. He looked at the floor letting his gel-free hair fall into his face.

Gerri stepped closer and reached up to brush it away. Her fingers continued to thread through his hair to the back of his head. She coaxed his eyes to her and pulled him gently forward for another kiss. It was always better when she initiated, and this was just as warm and soft as before, but this time, he felt her tongue briefly skim his upper lip before she pulled away. He stared openly, still in a daze, while she sipped her drink.

“So,” Gerri cleared her throat. “Did your father speak to you today?”

Roman stiffened. “Funny you should mention it, I got an e-mail telling me to, ‘quit fucking off.’ Nothing else. Old man must be chewing his own dick off on his quarantine yacht with no one to screw over.” Logan had been forced to take a step back from Waystar after Kendall’s betrayal while the drama played out, but Roman was certain he was still pulling strings through Gerri and Frank.

Gerri gave a slight nod over her drink. “Hmmm. We should decide what to do for dinner.”

Dinner came in the form of contactless Italian delivery. After a thorough wipedown of everything and two handwashings, they transferred the food onto plates and ate together at the kitchen counter. Roman tore into his veal parmesan like a hyena on a nature show and finished in about five minutes. When he looked up, Gerri squinted at him in that way she does that registered somewhere between disgust and fondness. It’s a look that is reserved specifically for him, and it gave him that weird fluttery feeling like she just plucked a string that connects his heart and his dick.

When they were done eating, Gerri told him to clear the plates and fix some fresh drinks. He felt a tiny, hopeful twitch in his pants at her command and tripped over his own feet running to the kitchen. He carefully mixed two more martinis just the way she liked and returned to find her settling on the couch to watch PGM news. Handing her one drink and setting the other on the coffee table, Roman dropped down on the floor next to her.

At first she did nothing. He desperately wanted her to reach out and stroke his head like she had the day before, but he couldn’t figure out how to ask. It was frustrating, and he started to tense, tapping his thumb against his knee. After what felt like an eternity, she shifted and he felt a light touch just above his temple moving down, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He let out a deep breath, bringing his squirming to a halt. As a reward, her fingers sunk deeper into his hair, combing it back. Leaning into her, he made a soft content noise that he’d never heard before.

The news continued, floppy-cocked, left-wing doom and gloominess, but it could have been a twelve-titted alien tentacle orgy and Roman wouldn’t have noticed. The only thing that existed to him was Gerri’s hand swirling over the back of his head, nails trailing down his stubble. He had no idea how long he sat there, soaking up her attention, but the longer it went on, the more he needed it. His arm wrapped around her calf, head heavy against her thigh, attempting to get closer. This newfound _need_ to be touched was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It was terrifying and exhilarating and she was the only one who could tap into it.

“This is all you really want, isn’t it?” Her voice broke through his reverie. “Just to sit here at my feet, like the pathetic animal you are.” All he could manage was a small whimper as he moved to press his entire face into her leg. She dug harder into his hair, closing her fingers to tug just a little as she reached the ends, sending a tiny wave of euphoria from his scalp down his body.

His dick was hard, surging against his pants, and he shifted just enough to press himself up against her leg, desperate for any kind of friction. “P—please,” he breathed into her skin, punctuating the plea with a clumsy, wet kiss just above her knee.

“You sad, filthy little mongrel.” This time Gerri got a solid hold of his hair and yanked, snapping his head up to look at her. She sneered, but he could see the corner of her mouth tick up. Her eyes bore into him, and he got his first good look at the arousal on her face. It was like his whole body was being ignited and he pumped his hips helplessly in a futile effort to get some relief. “Disgusting,” she spat, releasing her grip, and he shuffled back enough to get his hands on his belt, shakily unbuckling it, glancing up again to make sure he had permission. “Go on. I don’t have all night.”

Roman whined as he opened his pants and pulled out his cock, grunting in relief. He turned to rest his forehead on her thigh, holding himself and taking deep breaths. It was so much all at once, and his body was in overdrive. Her hand gently smoothed the hair on the back of his head, Gerri, as always knowing just what to do.

“You’re a useless, spoiled, little fuckup, Roman.” Despite her words, her voice sounded gentle, and it was what he needed to center himself. He started stroking slowly as she continued. “You can’t do anything without someone to hold your hand.” She wove her fingers into his hair again, letting her nails scrape down his scalp with just enough pressure that he could feel their sharpness. Moaning, he let his lips find whatever part of her they could, leaving damp spots along her outer thigh just below her skirt.

“More,” he mumbled into her. He jerked his cock faster, the desire to make it last as long as he could outweighed by the intensity of the sensations. “Please!” Her fingers lightly played along the back of his neck.

“You manage to be a disappointment even now, kneeling there clinging to your rotten, broken little dick.” Bucking into his own hand, his face pressed even harder into Gerri’s leg, mouthing at her skin. “This is the only thing you’re even remotely good at, and it’s still such a pitiful fucking performance.” His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was vaguely aware of the tears escaping.

Fuck, he was _so close_. It was the first time she could _see_ him like this, and as she continued to hiss his failures, he pictured what a wretched sight he must be to her, face down, clinging to her leg, desperately wanking himself, leaking onto the carpet. She gathered a handful of his hair, and he felt her lean over as she whispered, “You’re garbage, Roman. Just a miserable piece of human garbage,” right as she clenched her fist, twisting hard. In that moment the rest of the world vanished, and all that existed was Gerri and his dick and pure fucking bliss. His movements stuttered, hips thrashing, and he let out out a long wail as he came and came and came.

By the time he became aware of his surroundings again, he was still panting, leaning his forehead into her with one arm slung over her lap, looking down at the streaks of cum on the floor. She was softly petting him again on his head, rubbing down his back, circling his shoulders. At some point she must have muted the television because all he could hear was his labored breathing, and a soothing shushing above him. He stayed like that a bit longer, in tranquility, letting himself be coddled.

Still facing downward, he noticed a few stray droplets of cum had hit Gerri’s lower leg. Without thinking, he shifted, ducking down to gently lap them up with his tongue. There was a faint intake of breath above him, and when he was done, he sat back on his heels gazing up at her reverently. She looked back at him, studying face pensively like she was trying to solve a puzzle. And then small smile formed, and she reached out to lightly cup his chin, running a thumb over his jaw. He leaned into her touch.

“You did well today, Rome,” she breathed, taking her hand away just for a moment to stand up. As he was about to protest, it was back caressing his temple. They remained like that for several beats before she spoke again. “Make sure that doesn’t stain the carpet.” She nodded at the mess he’d left.

He smirked, “What, you don’t wanna leave a little Cream of Roman soup behind to remember me by?” A look of disgust passed her face, and it felt like fucking _home_. She pushed his head to the side with her fingertips, but then guided him back to look at her with a knuckle under his chin. Pushing down a giggle, he summoned some rare sincerity. “Yeah, I’ll take care of it. Promise.”

“Good boy.” His spent dick gave a futile twitch at that. Smiling down at him fondly, Gerri ran her thumb over his lips. “Night, Rome.” And then her hand was gone, and she was walking away from him. He waited until he heard the click of her door closing then fell back with a dreamy sigh, sprawled on the floor next to his own cum puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are especially appreciated at the moment because writing is like pulling teeth now, and I would like to know what worked or didn't work for you. Feel free to leave concrit if you're comfortable! I am having trouble evaluating myself, and for whatever reason it is now very important to me that I finish the five chapters I have planned. XD
> 
> Also I'm glossing over a lot of what's happening at the company, but I might try to get a little more into it in the next chapter. It's hard because I only vaguely understand what's going on in the show half of the time anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerri and Roman get closer in quarantine.
> 
> So, I injected just the tiniest smallest amount of plot in here just to address some stuff. I fucked with the timeline a little, and I probably got some other stuff wrong too, but whatever. We're all just trying to have a good time here.

“Roman! Roman get up!”

He groaned. Ugh, the light was on. “What? What? I set the alarm!” He was certain of it. She told him to, and for the last week, he’d made it a point to do what she told him to. Because he trusted her. And also because she had his dick on a leash and knew just how to tug. Why was she in his room? For a brief moment he hoped it was for dick tugging reasons, but that couldn’t be right.

“I know it’s early. But something’s happening. Check your email.” Tossing his phone at him, she walked out, staring down at her own.

Still squinting from the light, Roman slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting. He glanced blearily at the clock—4:56AM. Running his hand down his face, he picked up the phone to find out what the fuck was going on, and—holy fuck. Some extremely damning allegations had been made against Sandy Furness by a young performance artist, and it was about to come out in a big way. Roman jumped up and ran out to find Gerri.

“This has gotta be dad, right? I mean this timing smells off—like the old man’s pissed all over it. A miracle soaked in Logan Roy piss.”

Gerri hummed noncommittally. “What it is is an opportunity. I hope you’re ready to dive in today.”

He bristled. She had to know if Logan was involved. “So, that’s it? I just get the same evasive ballfondle you’d give anyone?”

Her head snapped up, and suddenly she was looking him directly in the eye, and Christ, he’s never fucking prepared when she does that. She had thrown her hair up into a clip, and wisps of it settled around her face. No glasses yet, making the intensity of her gaze that much more dick-stiffeningly unnerving. The sky blue of her satin pajamas was violently reflected in her eyes, and for a second he stopped caring about any of this and just wanted her to bend him over her fucking desk. Fuck.

“Roman, if you’re serious about wanting to lead this company then you should know by now when to ask questions and when to leave it,” she spoke sharply at first, but then she sighed, walking around the counter to stand in front of him. “It doesn’t matter.” Her voice was softer, and she reached a hand to the back of his head making sure he couldn’t look away. “I need you to keep your head clear and focus on what we do next. Can you do that?”

Goddammit. He was hard. Nothing said, _I’m taking this seriously, and you can trust me_ , like poppin’ the ol’ kilt-lifter during an emergency. He swallowed and willed her not to notice. “Y-yeah,” he promised, nodding against her hand, voice totally not fucking cracking.

“Good.” She coaxed him to her, kissing him softly. They’d gotten better at this…well, he’d gotten better; she was always perfect. His eyes closed, and he mirrored her actions, gently meeting her lips, opening up slightly to let the tip of her tongue skim just along the inside of his mouth. When she pulled away, he instinctively tried to follow her, stopped only by her hand on his chest and a warm smirk—an expression only Gerri could pull off. 

Her hand slid up to tickle the hairs on his jaw. He was rockin’ the beginnings of a solid quaran-beard now and had no intention of stopping as long as she continued to lavish attention onto it. “There’s a an emergency board meeting in an hour. Get ready quickly. It’s a big day.”

“Right.” He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“And Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“Do something about that.” She glanced deliberately at his crotch. Fuck.

“You could help…ah…expedite the process.” If he was caught anyway, there was really nothing to lose.

“Jesus Christ. You sad, sick little fucker. Your entire future could be at stake here, and all you can do is play with your pathetic little dick.” His hand was already in his boxers, stroking. “Roman?”

“Hmmmmm?”

She stepped closer threateningly. “Go. Get. Ready.” 

Nodding vigorously, he turned and made his way back down the hall to his room, jerking his dick the whole way. Playing her voice over and over in his mind, he managed to come serendipitously just as he reached the box of tissues in his room. He wiped himself off and went to get a quick shower so he could be fresh before jumping into this gangbang of good fortune that was shaping up to be today.

After he was dressed, he went back into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Gerri was there pouring her own. It was an old lady pearls day today. Nice. She turned to see him approaching. “Your mug’s in the dishwasher.” The first morning, he’d grabbed a green mug for his coffee, and he’d been drinking from it ever since. Hearing her call it _his_ mug was doing funny things to him. _His_ mug, _his_ room. His place here…in her home.

“Thanks.”

“Roman. There’s something else I need to talk to you about before this meeting.”

He closed the dishwasher and spun around, a knot forming in his stomach. “Uh. Sure? I mean, that sounds fucking ominous, Gerri. You only use that tone when you’re about to dry fist someone, and I rather get a little slicked up if we’re gonna take that step.” The fact that she didn’t scrunch her face or even roll her eyes was a bad sign. He was really about to get fucked.

She took a deep breath and spoke evenly. “These new allegations aren’t going to be enough to give us the edge we need. If we’re going to keep Roy control of this company, your father is going to have to step down officially.”

“Okay….” He had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

“I spoke to him. Today there will be an announcement. I’m taking over as CEO.”

“That’s great. It’s just what we—”

“And it looks like Shiv will be voted in as chair at the meeting today.”

“Right.” He felt his body flush unpleasantly.

“We knew this was a possibility.”

“Yeah! I got it!” Fuck. He didn’t want to snap at her. It wasn’t her fault; she was the only one fighting for him.

“Roman.” She moved closer, gently taking his hand. “Shiv plays better in the press. That’s what it is going to come down to. You’ll stay on as COO. And right now, none of us are in a great position. We’re on the brink of destruction. But I’m not giving up on Waystar yet, and I’m not giving up on you. We’re still a team.” He stared down at her hand holding his fingers, running a comforting thumb along his knuckles. It was strange…to have someone try to comfort him when he was upset. It was strange to let it happen. Was this normal? Was this what the normos did? Just casually exchange affection like this in the middle of the kitchen? 

Finally, he looked up at her, grasped her hand a little tighter and pulled her to him. It was a little awkward, but he was determined to get it right as he leaned in and kissed her. He really was getting better. He’d always known he wasn’t great before, but he never really cared. Never really liked it, having someone’s face all up in his, bumping noses and clacking teeth and shit. But this was different. Kissing Gerri was intense and thrilling and hot. But it was more than that too. It was warm. It made him feel…accepted.

He gently swiped his tongue along hers. Tongue stuff was tricky, and he usually just let her take the lead there, but it felt like he was really nailing it this time. A small content whine from the back of his throat caught him by surprise and immediately shattered his newfound game. He jerked back, clumsily breaking the kiss and dropping her hand, startling her back too. Fuck. That went about as well as a super glue enema.

Heat rose to his face, and he averted his eyes, immediately focusing on that damn string of pearls. Her mouth pursed and twisted, shoulders shaking. He chanced a look back up at her; she was clearly trying not to laugh. The shame he felt being laughed at by her was…something he really hoped to explore more when they had the time, and his dick was apparently in agreement on that. Oh well, it was just gonna be one of those days. He glanced down and then back up at her with a lopsided smile.

“Seriously?” She used her stern voice, but amusement still danced across her face. He shrugged, still grinning. “It’s time for the meeting. Just…don’t stand up. Honestly.”

“Hey, maybe during—”

“Roman, so help me, this is the first break we’ve gotten in ages. If I think for one second that you’re pawing at your shriveled little prick during this meeting, I will throw you out on your ass so hard, the pavement will take a layer of skin off your buttcheeks.” She pushed past him to her room and added, “I mean it!”

Holy shit. After that, if he tried, he could definitely be finished before everyone logged on. But he also needed coffee. Could he jerk off while pouring coffee? Would Gerri be pissed? Would it be the fun kind of pissed? What if it spilled on his dick? She would not be the fun kind of pissed if he ended up in a hospital today with dick burns. Would his dick blister if that happened? Do they have special dick bandages…or like a medical sock? Dammit. He overthought it and lost it. Just a coffee then.

They had the meeting, and Shiv was officially voted in to take over as chair. Aside from a few graphic comments about splashing around in the afterbirth of a new kinder, gentler, libcuck Waystar, Roman behaved himself. He even offered an only slightly backhanded congratulations as well as a few good suggestions for how to spin the Sandy situation. He couldn’t be certain, but Gerri seemed impressed. After logging off, though, things started to go downhill.

As much as he tried, keeping his mind on his individual tasks as the day progressed was difficult. Despite putting on a good show, resentment about Shiv twisted in his gut. It wasn’t surprising. He fucked up at the beginning of all this, and his father had barely said two words to him since. Shiv had probably been talking to the old man this whole time, getting his help to secure the board votes. To make matters worse, he hadn’t heard from Kendall for several days either. Obviously, it was a weird situation but a “Hey, I haven’t choked on my own vomit yet,” text from the droopy fucker didn’t seem like too much to ask.

By midmorning, he was barely able to read a word on his screen, and his leg was bouncing so hard, it had knocked into his desk several times already. Finally, he jumped up and headed for the door. Since he’d proven he could make it through a day without hounding her, Gerri had stopped being so strict about locking herself away in her office. As long as she wasn’t in a meeting, she’d leave her door open, and he knew he was allowed to come in and discuss work-related things and even bug her a little. Once or twice, he’d drop down next to her chair to collect a few midday pets. It was a clusterfuck of a day, but hopefully she had a few moments to indulge him.

Her door was open. Thank God and Zeus and that fucking Egyptian guy with the dog head. Not really knowing how to approach, he hovered in the doorway. It occurred to him that this was exactly the kind of thing he was supposed to be proving he could do on his own. He tried to think of a work thing to say.

“Come in or fuck off, Roman. We both have limited time.” She didn’t look up from her screen.

“Right. I just…you want a sandwich?”

This time she did look at him. “It’s 10 in the morning,” she said, tilting her head and squinting slightly like she was trying to figure something out. He shrugged. She continued to look, and he was just about to take her suggestion and fuck off when she spoke again. “There’s a lot to deal with today.”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you go get your laptop? You can work in here until the next meeting.”

His eyes widened, and he sprinted back down the hall to grab the computer. When he got back, Gerri was folding a fluffy blanket into a square. She placed it on the floor next to her chair, and the sight caused a tightness in his heart and balls alike. He walked over and set the laptop down next to the blanket. He was about to sit, when something occurred to him. “Hey, Gerri?”

“Hmm?” 

“Congratulations. I mean, CEO, that’s huge, and you deserve it. So,” he shifted self-consciously, “congratulations. Sorry I didn’t say it before.”

“Thank you, Rome.” She touched his cheek and let her fingertips run down his face, lightly brushing the hairs along the way. Guiding him with a crooked finger under his chin, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. This kiss was soft, almost chaste, but he felt it all over, and it lingered, neither of them in a hurry to break apart. By the time it did end, he realized that much of the anxiety that was plaguing him had already dissipated.

They worked mostly silently, Gerri at her desk and Roman on the floor. He found a comfortable position close enough that he could occasionally lean back into her leg, and she’d drop a hand down to ruffle his hair or scratch along his jaw. When it was time for the next meeting, he took his laptop back to his room, but afterward, he brought it back, and she said nothing when he returned to his spot. The rest of the day was still a clusterfuck trying to capitalize on the news while dealing with Waystar’s internal changes, but Roman’s focus was back, and he was able to handle it.

At the end of the day, they held a press conference over Zoom to announce the change in leadership. Roman reluctantly returned to his room. He didn’t have to say anything, but they wanted the COO’s face, as well as another Roy at the meeting to show unity. Otherwise, he’d have been happy to stay put, out of sight, Gerri’s dirty little secret, the loyal pet at her feet while she addressed the unwashed masses. He sighed. Maybe next time. As it was, he sat there looking serious like he was told, and everything went off without a hitch. Gerri was amazing of course. Shiv did fine.

They fielded follow up emails and phone calls through dinner, Roman continuing to occupy the floor. After another hour or so, Gerri finally closed her laptop and announced that barring any new fuckery, she was done for the night. She poured herself another whiskey and walked out of the office. For a very disappointing moment, he thought she was going to bed, but then he heard the TV and figured, like any good pet, he was expected to follow. If there was one thing he’d proven, it was that he was a very good pet.

Standing up was…an event. Sitting on the floor, hunched over a laptop for most of the day had taken its toll, making him stiffer than a diamond dildo. He groaned, bending backward in a satisfying stretch, and refilled his own whiskey glass before going to join his owner. When he got to the living room, he stopped before taking his usual spot. Now that they were done working, she’d really be able to give him some attention, but the idea of getting back on the floor so soon sent a new ache through his body.

Roman paused and weighed his options. The pain would be worth it, but hell, he’d been a good doggy today, hadn’t he? Boldly, he draped himself on the couch, stretching out with one foot on the floor and the other on the armrest, leaning back so his head rested squarely on her lap. She seemed surprised only for a moment and then smiled down at him, the benevolent goddess of his h…dick. Then he felt her hand on the top of his head and her thumb lightly stroking just above his forehead. Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment, reveling in this perfect moment.

When he opened his eyes again, the TV was off, and Gerri was still absently carding her fingers through his hair with one hand while scrolling through her phone with the other. At some point she’d taken her glasses off. He stared up at her for a few seconds before she noticed he was awake. “Welcome back,” she teased.

“How long was I out?”

“30, maybe 40 minutes. It was the quietest I’ve ever seen you. You should be unconscious more often.”

Roman grinned. “C’mon Gerri, you’ve got more fun ways to shut me up.” 

She smirked and lightly thumped his head. “You should probably go get some real sleep.”

“No!” he protested too quickly. “I mean, not yet.”

Tilting her head, she gave him an appraising look and smiled softly. “Ok.”

He wanted to kiss her again. But he also didn’t want to move…ever maybe. He let himself enjoy it all some before he felt the need to break the silence. “You know, you’re my boss for real now. Like on paper.” She hummed in agreement, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. It was obvious she was waiting for him to continue. “Hot.”

She chuckled, her body shaking, making his head bounce slightly in her lap. “I’m sorry about the chair position.”

“Whatever.” His attempt to sound casual came off petulant, and he looked away from her. “I fucked around while Shiv was wisely licking every crevice of the board’s assholes, and now she gets the reciprocation rim.”

“Learn from it, Roman.” Gerri touched an index finger to his chin guiding him to look at her again. “You’ve done so well since you’ve been here. And before that. You’ve had your share of fuckups, but the focus and dedication you’ve shown lately…I’m proud of you, Rome.”

It fucked with him in the best way to hear her say that. He felt like he was being showered in a veritable bukkake of emotions, and he should probably wipe some off before his eye got stuck shut. He sat up abruptly and attempted an easy smile. “Ohhh, do I get a treat for being a good little doggy?”

She gave him a wry smile, “Well, I did let you on the couch, didn’t I?”

“Careful, I’ll start to think I can be on the furniture all the time.” Her smile was making him giddy and he really, really wanted to kiss her. Gracelessly, he shuffled closer and leaned in. She didn’t move to meet him, instead waiting patiently for him to reach her, and it was driving him fucking _insane_. Finally, after some twisting and straining, he met her lips. The kiss was achingly gentle, and he needed more, but the angle was all wrong. Frustrated, he stopped and rose onto his knees, swinging one leg over to her other side so he straddled her thighs.

Roman checked her face for any sign that he’d overstepped, but all he saw there was amusement and fondness. Her hands came to rest on his lower back, sliding up to encourage him forward, to her. Fully settling into Gerri’s lap, he found her lips again with a new urgency. She opened to him immediately, and he tentatively met her tongue with his own. His cock surged against his pants, pressing into her stomach, causing him to rock into the friction, moaning shamelessly. He broke away to catch his breath, dropping his head down to her shoulder.

She rubbed his back as he nuzzled into her, inhaling faint traces of her perfume, feeling the texture of her pearls warmed by her skin. He sucked the pearls into his mouth, licking at her neck. The soft sigh she gave in response filled his ears and he ground into her again, whining in relief at the renewed pressure on his dick. She surrounded him, held him. Every one of his senses was flooded with Gerri, and he was happily drowning. His body continued to move on its own, gyrating, seeking its pleasure. Before he could feel self-conscious, he felt one of her hands firmly grasp his ass, urging him on.

“It’s ok,” she rasped against his ear, and he began bucking against her in earnest, arms coming down from where they clutched the back of the couch to loop around her shoulders, hugging her tighter, closer, burrowing his face into her. “Come on. It’s ok.” Now certain he had her blessing, Roman opened his legs wider, getting more friction as his hips jerked, feeling the heat from her body seeping through their clothes.

Whimpering, he dragged his lips up her neck, pulling the pearls with him until he reached her jawline. He placed a few clumsy wet kisses there before finding her mouth again. This kiss was desperate and artless, and it didn’t take long before he was just sucking on Gerri’s tongue while he humped away. Coming up for air at last, he groaned loudly before returning to the comfort of her shoulder. _Almost…almost…._

Then her voice returned in a whisper across his ear. “Good boy.” And _fuuuuuuuuck_ , that was it. He was coming so hard, shuddering, clinging to her, cradled in her arms, crying his release into her skin. She rubbed his back again as his movements began to slow and he returned from whatever ethereal plane he was on. Despite the growing stickiness in his pants, he had no particular inclination to move, and he pushed his face further into the curve of her neck, memorizing the scent there. He felt a quiet huff of laughter and nestled even further.

“Gerri?” he mumbled into her.

“Yes?” She was smiling.

“Do you,” he angled his head so he wasn’t muffled. “Do you like this? When we do stuff like this?”

She quit making circles on his back, and he wanted to protest, but then she was lightly pushing at his shoulders so he had to sit up and look at her. Bringing a hand to hold his chin, she looked him in the eye with a kind but firm expression. “Roman, listen to me. I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I wasn’t enjoying myself. Understand?”

He nodded, something relaxing in him and dropped his gaze, idly wondering if he’d gotten cum on her or if his pants were enough to keep it contained. “Do you ever…like…get off on it?” he asked her blouse.

“Sometimes.”

He looked back up at her, still riding his high. “I wanna see.”

Holding his gaze, she tapped the back of his legs to prompt him to rise to his knees again. Once she had room, she reached down and unzipped her skirt, now wrinkled and bunched, and spread her legs a little wider. He shuffled forward using her shoulders for balance and settled back down, leaving enough room to maneuver between them. Tearing his eyes away from hers, he watched as her hand disappeared under her waistband.

A sharp intake of breath brought his attention back to her face. _Fuck_ , he’d never actually seen her like this—eyes dark with lust, mouth slack, cheeks flushed. She was so fucking beautiful. Did she look this way when she was getting him off? He was always so focused on himself. Had he just been missing this this whole time? Her movements quickened, and her breath stuttered, eyes fluttering shut as her head tilted back.

Swallowing, he watched in awe as she chased her bliss. Part of him wanted to sit there, gawking at her, but the way her head was tilted, the curve of her neck offered up to him once again, he couldn’t help but duck down and dart his tongue out at her pulse point. For a split second, he panicked, unsure if that was allowed, but then he heard a small moan and her free hand came to rest on the back of his head, keeping him in place. He kissed and licked every inch of exposed skin he could find.

Emboldened by her gasps and moans, he hesitantly slid one hand from her shoulder down to lightly cup her breast. “Yessssssss,” she hissed, and he circled his thumb where her nipple was hardening beneath her clothes. She guided his head back up for another kiss, licking into his mouth, filling him with her sounds of pleasure. He stayed there, letting Gerri take what she needed until she brought him back down to nuzzle under her jaw. Her hips were moving in time with her hand, jostling him on top of her. She was close, and he wanted to put her over the edge. Suckling gently, he grazed his teeth along her neck, tasting the sweat on her skin.

Letting out a brief, wordless shout, Gerri convulsed beneath him, hips faltering. She slowed her actions, and Roman pressed light kisses to her throat. When she had drawn the last tremors from her orgasm, he rested his forehead against her shoulder, listening to her breathing return to normal. They stayed like that for a while until she spoke again.

“Roman?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I think maybe it’s time for some fresh pants.”

He looked down, and sure enough, the wet spot on his crotch had expanded to Gerri’s nice white blouse. 

“Right.” Reluctantly, he pushed himself off of her and onto his feet. “Uhhhhh…I guess good night.” He shrugged and awkwardly started to make his way to the hall, when he heard her again.

“Good boy.”

When he got to bed, he was still grinning so hard his face hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Again, feel free to let me know what worked or what didn't! I love comments, and they make me feel nice, and so few things do these days.
> 
> I hope the plot stuff worked ok. I'm honestly kind of a dumbass and don't understand like most of what happens in the show. I just know they swear funny and the blonde lady is pretty.


End file.
